The End
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Buffy is having dreams of Angel again. What's going on? Riley and Buffy break up!


A/N: I know nothing about BTVS. I've only seen like, 2 episodes, and they had   
Riley in them. I know I don't like him, and that's about it. I love Angel, so you can guess   
what character is going to be making a guest appearance. I am really sorry that everyone is   
going to act like I think they might. I know I've screwed this idea right over, but bear with   
me. Cordy, Xander, Oz, and Spike aren't going to play much of a role here. I know way to   
little about them to even try. I'm going to hope I can pull this off with just Buffy, Angel,   
Giles, and Willow. If you think it sucks, tell me what I can do to make it better. Flames and   
everything else go to kimmie@quincymail.com  
Oh, I forgot to mention that I know Buffy and the gang are in college now. It just suits me   
better to have them in high school, since I can relate. Live with it, ok?   
  
  
The End (Prologue)  
  
  
She ran through the tangled leaves and undergrowth, desperately trying to get away. She didn't know   
what she was running from, but somehow, she knew it was evil. A branch seemed to appear in front of her on   
the forest floor. She saw it, but she was going to fast to stop. She opened her mouth in horror as she tripped,   
and hit the ground with a loud thud. She was shaking so hard she could hardly breathe, she knew it was still   
coming. 'I have to get up!' She screamed silently. Suddenly, she was aware she wasn't alone in the little   
clearing. Twigs snapped underneath the being's feet. She forced her exhausted body to get up, and slowly   
pushed herself onto her knees. She still didn't turn to the advancing figure. She almost wanted to give up, to   
fall back down and not get up. She rose to her feet. And faster than she'd ever gone before, she raced out of   
the clearing into the thickest part of trees. Pushed by sheer determination, she pumped her arms, and ran   
faster. A hand grabbed her shoulder roughly, jerking her to the ground again. Strong hands pulled her up to   
stand, and she turned slowly to face the creature, and screamed as she looked right into the face of…  
  
"Angel!" Buffy Summers sat straight up in her bed, sweat covering her body and her   
sheets tangled around her legs as she had tried to run from the dream. Shakily, she pushed   
the sheets off of herself, and glanced into her mirror, pushing her hair from her hot   
forehead.   
"It was just a dream. Only a dream." She whispered to herself, in an effort to believe   
the words.   
Buffy slanted her eyes at the mirror, which was rippling as though it was a pool of   
water. She leaned toward it slightly, and touched the surface. The mirror went back to its   
original state: cold and hard. She sighed. "Weird. Why am I having these dreams again? I   
thought this was behind me."   
The blonde teenager turned to her closet, and pulled out some clothing. While her   
back was turned, the mirror began to flicker again, and an image, too blurry to clearly make   
out, dressed in some sort of black duster appeared in the mirror, it's shiny white fangs   
glowing in an unseen light.  
"Giles? Hello, is anyone here?" The library was empty; the lights were even off.   
Giles' head peeked out at Buffy from behind a bookshelf.   
"Hello, Buffy. Was there something you wanted?" Giles stood and brushed off his   
slacks. He straightened his vest, and looked at Buffy.   
She was dressed in a short black skirt, with knee-high boots and a black tank top.   
"Yes. I need to talk to you about something." Buffy walked back by the door, and flipped on   
the lights.   
"All right." Giles pulled his chair to face Buffy, and motioned she should sit in the   
other.  
"I'm having dreams again. Angel dreams. I don't know why," she added helplessly.   
"I have totally been busy with Slaying, and I thought I was happy with Riley."   
"Has something happened between the two of you? Something to make you wish for   
Angel again?"   
'How could someone not wish for Angel when they're with Riley?' Buffy thought to   
herself. She pushed the thought away. "If you had asked me about Riley and me yesterday, I   
would've told you was I completely happy, and if you then mentioned Angel, I would've   
snapped at you, and told you you were crazy. But today, I almost, hate Riley. Like I can't   
stand him. I don't know what's wrong with me. In the dream, I was being chased by   
something I knew was evil, and I was in a forest in the middle of the night. I fell, and it   
pulled me back up, and when I turned to see what exactly it was, I was looking right into   
Angel's face."  
"Hmm." Giles pulled a large, rather dingy looking book from under his desk.   
"I think this book can help you. It explains the relationships between Slayer and   
Demons. Rare as they are, they do happen. It has a section on after the relationship is over.   
It also has a section on dreams about the creatures."  
"This sounds perfect, Giles. Thank you." Buffy turned to go.  
"Buffy? About Riley; don't do anything rash, okay?"  
Buffy smiled innocently. "Who, me?" 'How can he read my mind like that?' Buffy   
thought lamely, leaving the library to search for Riley.   
"Buffy!" Riley waved at her.   
"Here we go." Whispered Buffy.  
"Hey babe. Do you want to do something after school?" Riley tried to put his arm   
around the petite blonde.   
Buffy pushed his arm away. "Riley, we have to talk."  
"Ok. Is there something wrong, Buffy? You look sort of sick."  
"It's over Riley. I thought I was past Angel and everything that happened to me, but   
I was wrong. I had another dream." She whispered to him.   
Riley looked upset, and he said something, but Buffy couldn't make out what he was   
saying. Buffy put her hand on her forehead, and leaned against a row of lockers. Her head   
was spinning and she felt very sick. Buffy slumped to the ground, and she heard a voice. It   
was nice, deep and comforting. She felt herself being carried away, but she didn't know who   
was carrying her, and she was so tired, she didn't care anymore.   
  
Angel smiled at her. She gasped, and tried to back away. His voice echoed through the dark woods.   
"Buffy, don't be afraid. I'm here now." She wanted so badly to trust him, but she couldn't force herself. She   
avoided eye contact, knowing she'd be convinced if she didn't. He walked to her, and wrapped his arms   
around her, she tried not to, but she looked into his eyes, and…  
  
"Buffy? Are you ok? Oh my God, what happened to you?" Buffy opened her eyes   
and saw the concerned face of her best friend hovering over her.   
"I'm fine, now, Willow." Buffy glanced around.   
"It's ok. I told the nurse to leave. Giles told me about the dream. Did you really   
break up with Riley? He was so mad!" Willow stifled a giggle, as Buffy looked concerned.   
"How did I get here?" Buffy remembered the strong arms. Riley? Probably not. He   
would've been to wrapped up in his own trouble to notice her fainting spell.   
"What do you mean? Didn't you walk here?" Willow looked worried.   
"No. I remember; someone carried me here. I was sitting against the lockers near the   
auditorium. I did not walk all the way over to the nurse's office." Buffy's voice was stiff.  
"I'll ask. You do feel better, right Buffy?" She smiled and nodded at Willow. Buffy   
did feel better. The only thing bothering her now was the pit of anxiety and worry knotted in   
her stomach.   
Willow walked into the small room again, looking extremely worried. "Buffy? Um,   
the nurse just told me that an older man carried you in here, and before anyone had a chance   
to ask his name, he left."  
"Ok, so a teacher brought me here." Buffy didn't believe the words herself.  
"That could be possible." Buffy perked up noticeably.   
"If the teacher looked foreign and wore a long black duster." Willow finished.   
"Oh no." Buffy leaned against the paper on the bed. "Angel's back. And I think he   
wants to hurt me again."  
Giles was reading a large book. "This can't be." He studied it closer. But it was   
printed right there.   
  
"In the case of a vampire and a slayer, if the vampire, by force or otherwise takes the Slayer's   
virginity, they are connected until one dies. There is no way to break the bond they share. While connected, the   
vampire will have Slayer talents, including the ability to walk in the sunlight. The Slayer connected will have   
strange dreams, and everything around them will become a portal for the vampire to reach them. Beware of   
objects like mirrors, wardrobes, and drains. The vampire also has access to the Dream Plane, and can contact   
the Slayer through their dreams."  
  
Giles book-marked the page, and tucking the leather book under his arm, he hurried   
out of the library.   
Buffy threw her shoulder bag onto her bed and unzipped her boots, kicking them   
under her bed. She was thoroughly exhausted, and her day had been an extremely bad one.   
After she got out of the nurse's office, Riley had been giving her dirty looks all day. Just   
when she was about to tell him off, he'd approached her and told her he had known she was   
obsessed with that "damn vampire." She was ready to rip his head off, when Will, who had   
seen the entire thing, dragged her away. Buffy sighed. At least this horrible day is nearly over.   
She took a quick glance at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late!"   
Buffy changed into a pair of dark jeans and a pink ¾ sleeve shirt that proclaimed, in   
silver letters, "Boys lie." On her way out of her room, she pulled on a pair of sneakers and   
slammed the door shut behind her.   
In Buffy's room, the phone rang. And rang. The machine picked up. "Hey! You've   
reached Buffy Summers. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, I'll   
try to get back to you."   
Giles' voice came over the answering machine. "Buffy? It's Giles. I have some very   
ahem important news to tell you."   
Buffy got out of her car, and stepped into the cemetery. She looked around,   
confused. "Wait a minute. What am I doing here? I thought I was meeting…"   
Buffy's eyes seemed to glaze over. She got back into her car, and drove away. An   
hour later, she passed a sign on the highway. "10 miles to Sunnydale National Forest."   
  
  



End file.
